Life is One Big Beauty Contest
by Devil's Toenail
Summary: Little Miss Sunshine When Nessa Plummer moves to a new school, the last thing that she was expecting was to meet someone like Dwayne Hoover. Dwayne/OC


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shuffled down the pristine corridor, my black and white converse squeaking on the shiny floor as I wiped my clammy hands on my skirt. This new school seemed ideal, great sport facilities, good results, loads of after-school clubs and a small theatre, everything a pupil could ask for.

So why didn't I want to be here?

It was such a twinkly, stereotypical, American high school, I was half expecting the cast of High School Musical to jump out from one of the spotless lockers, and start singing at me. Many of my friends would have given their left leg and their hair strengtheners just to go here, but not me. I was happy enough back in London, with my mum and my school, and my neighbour, Mrs Frank and her incredibly hot 20 year old son, who I thought I had a chance with until I saw him at the Gay Pride Fest on the telly.

" Now Nessa, there is no need for you to be nervous at all, I understand that your first day at a new school can be daunting, but you have nothing to worry about, we have asked another student to look after you for the rest of the week. OK?" Mr Bright, my new principal said in, obviously what he thought was, a reassuring and friendly tone. But I could tell that if anyone tried to mess around with him, they could put their head between their legs and kiss their bum good-bye.

"Excellent." I said without any enthusiasm.

Mr Bright looked at me, unsure if I was being sarcastic.

"Well if you'll just follow me," he indicated to one of the many doors along this corridor, "and we'll introduce you to your new form class."

I'm too warm and I need a pee but there isn't much that I can do about it now, I follow him into the classroom to meet 25 faces, all eager to see who their new classmate is, looking at me like I've just sprouted moose antlers.

I feel judged and my nose has probably gone all shiny as it does when I'm nervous or when I've eaten too much greasy food, but I can't check my pocket mirror or they'll all think that I'm vain.

Mr Bright is introducing me to the rest of the class and telling me about some stuff to do with them and their something's, I'm not really listening but I better try and look like I care.

"So Nessa has moved all the way from London with her mother due to her new job, she has an older sister who lives in New York and some of her interests include music and drama. I trust you all to make her very welcome as she is a bit nervous."

Oh thanks very much for pointing that out Captain Obvious, I didn't think my nose could be any shinier, but now I can feel the shine radiating off my face and glaring onto the rest of the class.

"I think I can leave you to it Mrs Morrison, and any problems Nessa don't be afraid to come and see me." He leaves. Yes, go away I don't like you, and you know it.

Mrs Morrison, a little, fat woman blinks up at me, "Nessa, maybe you would like to tell the class about yourself."

Oh.

"Well, um…, Mr Bright just sort of said what I would of said if you asked me that…." I mumble. A few people laugh.

She frowns slightly, "OK then, would you like to sit down?"

She motions to an empty seat at the back of the room near an incredibly spotty girl and a very stroppy looking boy. I walk down the row as quickly as I can, but not so quickly so that my skirt billows up and everyone gets a nice glimpse of pants.

I throw myself into the seat and hope that the floor opens and swallows me whole, because everyone is still looking at me, excusing Stroppy as he is either too absorbed in his book to notice me or he just doesn't care that I'm here.

After about ten minutes of Mrs Morrison droning on about how there is no chess club today and anyone who is interested in becoming a cheerleader to go to the gym after school etc. etc. etc. the bell rang to indicate for everyone to go to their first class.

I'm standing outside scratching my head and trying to work out how to get to History, when a skinny girl with dark hair and glasses approaches me.

"Hey, I'm Claire, I volunteered to show you around and help you to your classes!" Her voice is very high pitched and happy, but she is speaking to me like I have learning difficulties

"Sure, thanks."

"Great, you're in History now right?"

"With Mr Shields" I nod.

"Me too! Come with."

-----------------------

The morning continued like this, Claire was either really desperate to be my friend or really desperate to do her job right as she never failed to send me to my correct class and told me so much about the school and everything else that has ever happened to her in her whole life that my head hurt. She even treated me to her own rendition of a cockney accent.

"'Ello mate, 'ow are you?" It was actually quite good but I wasn't about to let her know that, so I just frowned and shook my head.

At lunch she left me alone to wander around the lunch hall aimlessly and try to find somewhere to sit. I note that Stroppy is sitting by himself and poking at his sandwich without much interest, his black hair covering his eyes so I can't see whether he is still angry at the world like he was this morning.

Should I go and sit with him? Would that be too weird? He doesn't look too chatty, but that's a good thing as I don't want to be spoken to. Come to think of it he seems more shy than stroppy and…..

"Hey, you're the new girl right?" A smooth as silk voice interrupts my train of thought.

I turn to see 3 girls with shiny hair and designer clothes looking at me.

"Right"

It was the blonde one in the middle that had spoken.

"I'm Kristy; this is Sarah and Laura," she indicates to her two friends, a brunette and a red-head, "Why don't you sit with us?"

Say yes! We need friends.

"Cheers" I sit down opposite them.

"That is a really cute hat." Say's the brunette one, (Sarah, I think,) indicating to my red beret.

"Thanks"

"Where did you get it?"

"I got it in Topshop" Why does this scenario seem so familiar?

"Cool," Pause, "You're, like, really pretty."

AH HA! You did not just quote at me from Mean Girls. What sort of idiot do they take me for? Everyone in this part of the cafeteria has gone quiet; waiting to see how I react to this little scenario, what sort of cockends are they?

I stand up and laugh, "I like you, you're funny." I say my voice as sarcastic as I can make it. "I suggest if you try to fuck around with me then do it properly."

Kristy glares at me. " You're new here and you need to know the run of thing's, me and my friends don't like you, and when we have decided that we don't like someone, we do all that is in our power to makes their lives as difficult as possible. You may have won this one, but it's only a matter of time."

" Oh, BLRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" I respond by blowing a massive raspberry in their faces

I walk off taking my tray with me, I am well pissed off. They are left sitting looking like I'd just tried to fart into one of their gaudy handbags.

As I walk past Stroopy's table, I see that he has taken time out from his cheese sandwich, to look at me in a way that said, "I admire the way you handled the situation".

Because his opinion really matters.

_Please tell me what you think. ___


End file.
